


State of siege 🐠

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Once upon a time [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: On April Fool's Day, Snow takes a joke too far and accidentally humiliates Regina, in revenge, Regina ridicules Snow by having her stepdaughter's diary published in the Storybrooke newspaper, following the publication of the diary, Snow did not say her last word and counterattack by locking herself in the office of the mayor of Regina, what will happen?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Story idea Once upon a time [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043310
Kudos: 2
Collections: Prompt once upon a time fic





	State of siege 🐠

**After season 3 no time travel**   
**Charmings and Regina get along, she's even Neal's godmother**   
**Emma and Regina very good friends**

On April Fool's Day, Snow takes a joke too far and accidentally humiliates Regina by showing an embarrassing picture of her when she was young, before becoming Queen.

In revenge, Regina ridicules Snow by having her stepdaughter's diary published in the Storybrooke newspaper, much to Emma's dismay since her mother's diary contains moments with her father and describes things that no children do not want to imagine their parents doing together.

Following the publication of the diary, Snow did not say her last word and counterattacked by locking herself in the office of the mayor of Regina with magic taken from the Rumple store.

Regina, helping Emma, decides to turn up the heat to force Snow to surrender while David infiltrates the town hall through the air ducts to get his wife out, but gets stuck and Henry has to help his out.

When the heat rises in the office Snow starts screaming loudly full of embarrassing secrets she knows about Regina and, forgetting that Emma is there too, reveals that Regina is in love with her daughter

Here is done what you want of this idea to respect just this:

**1\. Lots of humor**

**2\. Happy ending Swanqueen**

**3\. Snow and Regina forgive each other and become a family again**


End file.
